


Kokainowa melodia

by xLasair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLasair/pseuds/xLasair
Summary: Tłumaczenie pierwotnie opublikowane w 2010 roku na forum drarry.pl.Zbetowane przez Szemkel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cocaine music](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234886) by Penelope-Z. 



Kiedyś wznosił się na skrzydłach miłości.

 

  
***

 

  
Za dwa galeony możesz zrobić z nim cokolwiek zechcesz, możesz zrobić cokolwiek _jemu_. Włącznie z całowaniem w usta.

Draco nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy podstarzały, dystyngowany dżentelmen, który przyglądał mu się przez ostatnią godzinę z ciemnego zakątka baru, podchodzi do niego i szepcze prosto do ucha:  
— Chcę cię mieć.  
Stary, siwiejący mężczyzna, noszący drogie szaty. Nie ma żony, która czekałaby na niego w domu.

Toalety na zapleczu baru są brudne, ściany wilgotne, rojące się od zagadkowych wiadomości i powypalanych śladów. Powietrze jest ciężkie, unosi się w nim zapach śmierci.

Draco pozwala sobie opaść na jedną z toalet, gdy starszy mężczyzna klęka między jego rozsuniętymi udami i zębami rozpina zamek u spodni. Wszystko zajmuje Draco dłużej czasu niż zwykle, bo usta mężczyzny są zbyt szorstkie. Ale nie narzeka. Jak jagnię, które nie może domagać się lepszych warunków uboju.  
— Nie. Nie. Nie — odzywa się w końcu i wtedy dochodzi, zaciskając dłonie na włosach mężczyzny. Z oczu płyną mu łzy, a obcasy butów wciskają się w kafelki.  
Po kilku minutach ciszy mężczyzna wstaje, uważnie poprawiając szaty, a Draco usiłuje zapiąć spodnie. Elegant o wyglądzie podstarzałego dżentelmena pochyla się po pocałunek, równocześnie wsuwając kilka galeonów w jego spoconą dłoń. Jedyną właściwą w tym rzeczą jest to, że język mężczyzny w ustach Draco ma słony smak i ten czuje się, jakby ssał monetę.  
— Nie zmarnuj wszystkiego na narkotyki — mówi, a jego głos przypomina ton ojca, który poucza niewdzięcznego syna. — Kup sobie jakieś jedzenie, ty brzydki biedaku. Wyglądasz jak worek kurczęcych kości.  
Gdy drzwi zamykają się, Draco ma niejasne wrażenie, że spotkali się gdzieś wcześniej, w innym, na wpół zapomnianym życiu.

 

  
 ***

 

  
Sięga do kieszeni. Wspomnienia nie mają znaczenia, gdy Draco tańczy, kołysząc bladym ciałem w rytm kokainowej melodii, a cały świat tonie za zamkniętymi drzwiami w klinicznej, chloroformowej ciszy.

Zdecydował odciąć się od białych pigułek, tych, które wpadały do umysłu jak grad, mieszając każdą myśli, ponieważ każdego ranka pozostawiały po sobie migreny i mdłości. Zaczął brać różowe — wywoływały halucynacje, czyniąc jego serce lekkim.

Gdy grawitacja odpływa, znów może latać, szkieletowy anioł ze skrzydłami z cienkich kości, wznoszący się ku niebiosom. Jego własne niebiosa są ciemne, zawsze były ciemne i zawsze będą. Zawsze w ciemności.

To niebezpieczny lot, który sam wybrał. Przedziera się przez solidne, kamienne ściany, otwarte drzwi do sekretnych komnat i korytarzy, wspina się w tę i z powrotem po niekończących się schodach, których nawet nie dotyka stopami. Ważniejsze jest jednak to, że może przedzierać się przez ściany ludzkich ciał i otwarte drzwi do bezbronnych umysłów, gdy tylko te opuszczą swoje ochronne bariery i niewinnie zatopią się w sen.

Cóż za diabelskie zwycięstwo. Mogłoby tak być.

Ale gdy godzina się wypala, znów uderza o dno, podtrzymując bladą twarz nad zlewem, a wulgarna rzeczywistość zanurza ostre zęby w tyle jego karku. Dni jak te są krótkie i szybkie jak pocisk. Starzeje się szybko, wymieniając lata na sekundy.

 

  
 ***

 

  
Musiał opuścić bar nie tymi drzwiami, co trzeba, bo niespodziewanie trafia na Ulicę Pokątną. Promienie słońca palą okrutnie, obracając nieistnienie w teraźniejszość, zmuszając do opadnięcia na ziemię, zakopania się gdzieś w kącie. Całe ciało swędzi go i zaczyna się drapać, najpierw po nadgarstkach, brudnych, ponakłuwanych i pokrytych bliznami, potem łydkach, w końcu po skórze, podrażnionej i zaróżowionej przez kosmyki włosów.

Szczęśliwi ludzie kroczą ulicami z pozornie dobrymi intencjami. Jasne oczy, ożywione policzki, kwadratowe ramiona, mocne szczęki, owinięci kilometrami drogich tkanin. Jedwab i atłas, bawełna i wełna, wysokie obcasy i skórzane buty, satysfakcja i obojętność.

Właśnie to się dzieje, gdy zło przegra wojnę.

Goyle'owie są martwi, Crabbe'owie są martwi, Parkinsonowie są martwi, Zabini są martwi, ojciec jest martwy, matka jest martwa, a ty za dwa galeony możesz zrobić z Draco, cokolwiek zechcesz. Choć zaprzecza, on też jest martwy.

Właśnie to się dzieje, gdy dobro wygra wojnę.

Para lśniących, wypolerowanych, odnowionych butów zatrzymuje się naprzeciwko niego.  
— Draco? Draco Malfoy?  
Spogląda w górę. Młody mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego. Ma na sobie jadowicie zielone szaty, które pasują do koloru jego oczu. Z tak kosztownymi ubraniami nie wygląda na potencjalnego klienta, a z tak ładnymi oczami może mieć każdą dziewczynę, jakiej zapragnie, nie potrzebuje worka kurczęcych kości w łóżku, nawet za najniższą cenę.  
— Draco, to ja — mówi mężczyzna, a jego głos drży i łamie się od emocji. Odgarnia włosy z czoła. Draco przez jakiś czas wpatruje się w bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Najwyraźniej dżentelmen chce mu taką zrobić.

— Czy my się znamy, sir? — pyta, potrząsając głową z zakłopotaniem.

 

  
 ***

 

  
Kiedyś wznosił się na skrzydłach miłości. Teraz tylko spada.


End file.
